Not Letting Anything Ruin Our Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Sequel to guestsurprise's "A Broken Friendship?"


**The sequel to guestsurprise's story "A Broken Friendship?". :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Preza and Vamps belong to guestsurprise. Biena belongs to newbienovelistRD. Goldie belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Not Letting Anything Ruin Our Friendship**

"I think Preza's really sick," Goldie said to Biena on the phone. "She looked like she was getting either a very bad cold or the flu."

"Then we can't just sit by and not help! We have to help!" Biena said strongly.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"Bonnie was really eager to point the finger at Preza for stealing our money," Goldie said. "I almost wonder if Bonnie is the real thief."

"That's been bugging me too," Biena said. "I even found a folded up piece of paper in my purse and it's a story, one that Preza wrote."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Check your purse."

Goldie did and found a story and when she read it, she immediately knew the truth. "Preza didn't steal our money," she said. "She was telling the truth and Bonnie claims she saw her."

"Maybe Bonnie did and took the money so that she could say she saw Preza going into our purses and possibly hoped we'd suspect our friend," Biena said. "Little does she know that we know Preza would never steal from us."

"So now we've got two problems," Goldie said. "First, we need to help Preza realize that we know she didn't steal the money and that we're not going to let anything ruin our friendship with her and we need to get Bonnie to confess."

"Okay, I know how we can help Preza, but how will we get Bonnie to confess?"

Goldie turned and saw two familiar figures land in her bedroom, having entered her open window. "The answer just entered my bedroom window," she said. "Come on over."

Biena was there in a second and was ecstatic to see the Vladat brothers, now realizing what Goldie had in mind. "Guys, we really need your help," she said.

"Is it about Preza?" Whampire asked.

"I'm afraid so," Goldie answered. "A girl named Bonnie told Biena and I that Preza had stolen money from us."

"What?!" Vamps exclaimed in shock. "That's ridiculous!"

"We thought so too," Biena said. "But both of us had money missing and Bonnie was pointing the finger at Preza, claiming she saw her."

"She upset Preza so bad that Biena and I haven't been able to even get Preza to talk to us," Goldie said. "And to top it off, Preza's sick and needs our help."

"This Bonnie girl," Whampire said. "Did she steal the money from you two?"

"That's what we're thinking," Biena said. "But we have no proof, other than she was really trying hard to make us believe one of our dearest friends was a thief."

"But I know how we can get the real thief to confess," Goldie said. "And that's where you boys come in."

They leaned closer. "Go on," Vamps said, intrigued.

"Would you two be willing to go find Bonnie and get her to confess if she's the thief or not?"

"Consider it done," Whampire said.

"Thanks, guys," Biena said. "Meantime, Goldie and I will help Preza."

The four friends quickly went separate ways to complete their missions.

* * *

Preza groaned as she dragged herself to her door and tried to open it, but she was weak and couldn't focus. "Preza!" She heard and turned around, having no time to react as arms surrounded her.

"Preza, we've been worried sick about you!" Biena said.

Goldie felt her friend's forehead. "Oh, Amiga, you're sick with the flu," she said, showing a strength not many knew she had and scooping up the sick girl bridal style in her arms. "Biena, can you get the door unlocked?"

Biena quickly did so and the girls rushed in, getting their friend to the couch and quickly getting her set up with blankets and pillows. "I'll go see what medicine is in the bathroom," Biena said.

"And I'll go make some chicken noddle soup," Goldie said, heading for the kitchen. Preza just lay there, too worn out to complain as her head hurt and she felt achy. While she was wondering why the girls were there, she was grateful to them.

After she took some medicine and drank some soup, she began feeling better. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We came to check on you," Biena said. "You kept avoiding us and we got worried."

"Especially when you wouldn't talk to us and let us tell you that we know you didn't steal our money," Goldie said. "We found your surprises in our purses."

"You did?" Preza asked.

"Yes, and thank you for such a lovely story," Biena said. "It was not only sweet, it proves that Bonnie was lying to us."

"We knew she was lying anyway, because we know you wouldn't steal from us," Goldie stated. "And your surprise stories are proof that you had good intentions when you had our purses."

Preza looked at them gratefully. "You really believe me?" She asked.

"Of course we do!" Her friends said in unison.

"Bonnie was trying to break up our friendship," Biena said.

"But she didn't realize one thing," Goldie said. "We don't let anything ruin our friendship with each other, no matter what."

"And that makes you three true friends," said a familiar voice as Whampire and Vamps flew in, smiling at the three as Goldie and Biena hugged them and the two returned the hugs and went over to Preza, hugging her too.

"Bonnie confessed to stealing the money," Vamps said, giving Goldie and Biena back their money. "She stole from you both before Preza slipped her surprise into your purses and Bonnie quickly jumped to accuse her after seeing that Biena saw Preza slip something in her purse."

Preza looked at Biena. "You saw me?" She asked.

The girl nodded. "I was curious and about to ask you what you were doing when Bonnie claimed you had taken my money and when I saw my money was gone, I didn't even see the surprise you gave me until earlier today," she said.

"I called Biena after noticing you were sick and when she told me what she had found, I looked in my purse and found the story you wrote for me," Goldie said. "That proved without a shadow of a doubt that Bonnie was lying, but we needed to get her to confess, which is where Vamps and Whampire came in."

"And that girl won't be bugging you three anymore," Whampire said. "So, what do you say we all pitch in and help our friend get better?"

That was met with unanimous agreement and Preza smiled at them gratefully, glad to have her friends back and thankful that they proved to her that nothing was ever going to ruin their friendship. It was solid for life.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
